


Gifted

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confession of Sorts, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: In which speaking your intentions can be the most difficolt thing in the world, so perhaps it is time to let action take precedence.





	Gifted

There’s an indigo kneeling in front of you, which is a pretty big thing all things considered, even if he comes up half-way up your chest because of just how large he is. Indigos only bow to purples, everyone knows that, not to bronze-blooded mutants like you, especially not when they’re enemies of the Empire.

But that’s what you are; a bronze-blooded mutant who just happened to be an enemy of the Empire and you had an indigo kneeling in front of you, you really wish you knew why. Or that you could think much of anything beyond ‘oh Jegus Darkleer’s on his knees what’s going on, what’s going on?’ it’d be nice to not be close to panicking right now.

“Hey uh, man,” that sounded far too concerned for your liking, definitely reflecting your emotional state right now. “Are you uh, alright? You’re kinda just, staring. It’s uh, a little worrying.”

Darkleer doesn’t answer you, which isn’t all that odd you don’t think serving clowns for all of a troll’s life is good for their social skills, not really at least. No what Darkleer does is shift forward, lean his head against the muscle of your abdomen, face pointed down towards the ground and oh jegus that’s his neck what’s he even doing?

“Darkleer?” You certainly don’t sound like the General right now. You don’t know what you sound like but you’re fairly sure it’s more in the area of ‘pupa just discovering what quads are’ than what you usually do, which is great, somebody’s getting a laugh out of this somewhere you’re sure.

And Darkleer is absolutely no help because he just huffs a breath and stays there, real good man not uh, telling a guy exactly what you’re up to and when did your HANDS get into his HAIR?

Oh he’s purring now though, a low rusty sound that reminds you more of machinery than a natural troll noise but that’s alright, that’s just Darkleer and yeah, yeah you might just have this.

You curl around him in return, claws scratching lightly against the other troll’s neck as you pet and play with his hair. Yeah you uh, you guess this is a thing now. Not the best way to go about it but hey if it worked than it worked right?

Oh jegus yeah, Darkleer would have had a pumper-attack if he’d tried to put this into words, better go with the action side of things for him. No need for your… new… diamond…

Anyways, no need for Darkleer to have a pumper-attack today, that could wait a little bit longer, yeah? Until then they’d just hangout like this, an indigo kneeling in front of a bronze, which is still such a uh, weird thing to think about, until they were both ready to move.

Or… maybe longer than that. Darkleer’s hair was kinda knotted in places you were just starting to realize, maybe you’d work on that for him. That sounds like a neat thing to do right now yeah.


End file.
